Brand New Wings
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Gabriel decides to tell his new family about the kids he already has... events unfold that makes both families confused. Oh well... at least Abigail has new playmates. Crossover with Auntmo's story "Immortal Slumber" Reviews much loved!
1. Learning To Fly

_Brand New Wings_

_A "Help! My Daddy is an Archangel!" (By me) and "Collateral Blessings/Immortal Slumber" Crossover (By AuntMo)_

'Umm... Annie-? I kinda have a confession to make.'

Annie looked up from the dough she was rolling out for a pie- Dean had begged her no less. Abigail was asleep upstairs in her room, dreaming of the tricks she could play on her uncles later.

Gabriel sighed. 'Ya know I mentioned my... uh... "dating history?"'

Annie stopped the rolling and frowned, her forest green eyes fixed on him. 'Yes?' she just said.

What was he getting at-?

Gabriel sighed again. 'Well... I don't really know how to tell you this- but I already have a kid.'

_'You what?'_

He grinned sheepishly. Or three if I'm being honest.'

Annie was in a state of shock; three kids already-?

'And how come you never mentioned this before?' she scowled, her curly auburn hair quivering in anger. Gabriel put his hands up.

'Hey-! Can ya listen before you expload?'

Annie scowled and folded her arms, and Gabriel sighed. 'Thank you. Now- these kids are much older than Abby.' Annie frowned.

'Just how much older-? You better not have cheated on me! Or I so swear I will-!'

Gabriel groaned. 'I haven't cheated on you! Sheesh!' He sighed as Annie glared at him, then continued.

'Look- ones 17, ones 24 and ones 145.'

Annie nearly choked at the last one. 'Ho- how old?' She said, eyes wide. Gabriel chuckled. 'He's an 1800's boy.' Annie laughed weakly. 'So... do these kids know about Abby-?'

Then she had a thought.

'What about the moms? Surely you loved them?' She scowled. 'Or was it just a one night stand thing, in which you didn't give a crap?'

Gabriel groaned. 'Well... two of the moms are dead...' Annie raised an eyebrow. 'But-?' Gabriel sighed again. 'I did have quite an extensive history with the youngest's mother.'

'Mmhmm... and now-?' She asked, eyes narrowing.

He shrugged. 'I've not seen her since before Abby was born.'

Annie frowned. 'So you just left her without telling her anything?' She sighed. 'Are you going to do that to me one day?'

Gabriel's eyes widened. 'No! I'd never do that!' Annie nodded. 'But it was the same for her... how can I trust you now-?'

Then another thought crossed her mind...

'When am I going to meet these kids anyway?' She asked, folding her arms again.

Gabriel groaned. 'Do you have to?'

Annie grinned, her eyes sparkling; it was hilarious to see Gabriel so flustered and nervous.

'Yes we do.' she just answered.

* * *

Lyra blinked.

'A little sister-? And you've been _where?'_

Gabriel groaned; Lyra had been the only one so far to actually pick up her mobile. And now they were sat in some park near her and Sarah, he moms, house.

Gabriel shrugged. 'Errm-?' Lyra sighed. 'Jeez... don't tell mom you've been cheating- she'll rip your head of!'

He grinned sheepishly. 'Err.. what can I say-? It's a long story, and it ends with Annie and Abigail.'

Lyra sighed. 'What the hell were you playing at-? Hold on; does this new chick know about us?'

Gabriel sighed now and nodded.

'She wants to meet you all.'

Lyra's chocolate brown eyes widened. 'Oh-? Is that wise? Letting us around Abby?' Gabriel chuckled. 'Abby would love you lot; she brings her stuffed animals to life so she has someone to play with.'

Lyra laughed now. 'N'aww! Thats so cute!' Then her eyes widened. 'Shes-? She has powers too?'

Gabriel nodded with a sigh. 'Starting to; when she sneezes, the lights flicker. Tantrums equal no power in the house...' then he grinned.

'She loves playing jokes on her uncles.'

Lyra frowned. 'Sam and Dean? But... I see them sometimes, and they've never mentioned any of this to me!' Gabriel looked thoughtful. 'Maybe they just didn't want to drop the bombshell? They were waiting for me or something to tell ya?'

Lyra sighed. 'They're so freaking useless sometimes...'

Gabriel laughed.

'Somehow, I agree with you there.'

Annie was sitting on the sofa, wringing her hands nervously.

Gabriel had also told her that these kids had powers... and more powerful than him sometimes...

Could Abby be like that one day-?

Just then, she heard giggling coming from upstairs, and smiled- Abby was awake, and probably playing with her toys again.

But then she heard another laugh... an unfamiliar one.

Her eyes widened, and she ran up the stairs, yelling. 'Abby!' she pushed the bedroom door of her daughters room open and felt a shiver of fear run through her.

There was a girl sitting on the floor beside Abigail, she had long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She looked up in surprise as Annie burst it.

'Who are you?' Annie yelled, running over and scooping Abby up into her arms. Abby giggled. 'Shes my friend!'

The girl smiled. 'Your Annie right?'

Annie scowled. 'How do you know that-?'

_Where the hell was Gabriel?_

The girl stood up, still smiling. 'my dad told me about you.'

Annie understood. 'Are you-?' She asked, still not relinquishing her hold on Abby, who was trying to get down.

The girl nodded. 'I'm Lyra.' Annie frowned. 'Gabriel's daughter?'

She nodded, then grinned at Abby.

'Lets play some more!' she laughed. Annie felt Abby dissapear from her grip, then appear on the floor beside Lyra and the My little pony collection; which was currently running around the room.

'_Ah... oops- I told her to wait.'_

Annie turned to her left to see Gabriel stood beside her, staring at the pair with a grin. 'So thats-?' she started, but Gabriel nodded.

_'That's Lyra- my youngest except Abby.'_

Annie nodded. The girl seemed... nice enough, and Abigail seemed to like her instantly- a new playmate.

'Can't get in touch with the other kiddo's mind- I don't know where they are.' Gabriel added with a sigh.

Lyra looked up at that, a smile curling the corners of her mouth.

'Oh you know where they are.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and Annie frowned. 'What does she mean.'

Gabe laughed sheepishly.

'Let's just say they take after their Da.'

Annie groaned- well... what was she expecting-?

* * *

**ok guys! Its time to bring on another Gabe kid lmao! Annie and Abby belong to my good friend _AuntMo _so make sure you check out her fics! Lots of tricks and cute moments coming up! Next update later today! Keep an eye out^_^ XNic **


	2. Enter Carmen

Annie was sat on the sofa, watching her daughter play with Lyra.

She was a nice girl, she'd loved Abby instantly, playing with her and all sorts.

'Wheres the other two?' Annie frowned at Gabriel, who was sat beside her.

He sighed. 'I left a message on their phones telling them where to come... they'll be here.' He grinned at the end. Annie sighed now.

'Man do I feel nervous...'

Gabriel frowned. 'Why? Their not gonna bite your head off-' he looked thoughtful. 'Although, I'm betting mine will be on the line when they find out.' He laughed nervously.

Annie tutted.

'Your wings are so pretty!' Abby giggled, staring at Lyra. Lyra looked startled. 'Can you see them-?' She gasped. Abby grinned. 'Yes!'

Lyra looked up at her dad. 'Shes... uhh... unusual-?' Gabriel chuckled. 'Yeah I know.'

_Elsewhere..._

Carmen scowled as she listened to the voicemail- it was her dad telling her that-?

What the hell? Another kid?

She just stood there, wide eyed, then remembered the address.

Looked like it was time to meet the new member of the family...

She vanished.

There was a knock upon the door. Annie frowned.

Was it the boys-?

Gabriel had vanished somewhere, telling her he'd be back in a moment.

She pulled herself up and went over to the door, then pulled it open.

'Hello?' she frowned- there was a young woman with long dark brown hair... but then she realized something-

She had Gabriel's eyes.

The girl frowned too. 'Am I at the right place?' she asked, her eyes appraising the house. Annie just asked.

'Are you looking for Gabriel?'

The girl nodded. 'Yeah, I got a message from him telling me to come here...' she grinned. 'I have a sister apparently-?'

Annie sighed. Yeah your in the right place- I'm Annie, her mom. Your Gabe's kid yeah-?'

The girl nodded yet again. 'I'm Carmen.' Annie smiled slightly, then opened the door.

'Come in-' she offered. Carmen grinned and walked in.

_'I see dad told you too then?'_

Lyra looked up from the little game she and Abby were playing to see her older sister. 'Hey Car.' she grinned, then nodded at Abby.

'This is Abigail!' she said happily, hugging the little girl, making her giggle.

Carmen laughed too. 'So this is the new little troublemaker?' She knelt down in front of Abby.

'Hi Abby! I'm Carmen!' she grinned. Abigail beamed too.

'Yay! Another friend!' She exclaimed happily, leaving Lyra and hugging Carmen.

Carmen coughed at the tightness in which the toddler hugged her. When Abby let her go, offering her a very much alive My little pony, Carmen said to Lyra.

'Well... she's definitely got her dad in her anyway.'

Annie laughed. 'Man you have no idea!'

_'Oh! You got my message then?'_

Everyone looked up to see Gabriel, who was grinning as per usual.

Carmen rolled her eyes. 'Your messages go on forever!' He laughed, then turned to Abby.

'Hello Sugar- are you having fun?'

Abigail grinned. 'Yes Daddy! Ly-Ly and Carmen are so fun!' Gabriel chuckled, then whispered in her ear.

'Theres something _big _I'm gonna tell you later about them.'

Abby grinned. 'Tell me now!' She giggled. Gabriel ruffeled her hair a little.

'Later on Sugar- I promise.'

Abby scowled and folded her arms- the lights started to flicker.

Remembering what her dad had said, Lyra quickly said-

'Want to play more with the ponies?'

The flickering stopped as Abby grinned. 'Yes! And is Carmen playing too?'

They all looked at Carmen, who grinned and nodded.

'Sure Abs!'

Gabriel watched his kids- both old and new, playing together-

But there was still one missing; Jasper.

* * *

**Chapter 2! whay! Carmens here! Abby is gonna be sooo happy when she finds out her new friends are really her siblings! Next up later! X Nic**


	3. Brothers and Sisters

Jasper yawned, sitting up and looking over to his side; the girl he'd hooked up with was still asleep. He grinned, getting up.

It had been a normal night.

just then, his phone beeped, signaling a voicemail. Jasper frowned, picking it up.

Who was it now! He couldn't even get laid in peace!

After listening to the message, he got the gist; Gabriel, his father, wanted him to go to this chicks house... he had a younger sister-?

He'd been screwing around yet again.

Jasper sighed and looked at his chick-

Ah she wouldn't miss him... she was rubbish anyway...

He vanished, then reappeared at the address Gabe had mentioned. He raised an eyebrow, the walked over to the door and knocked.

It opened almost instantly to reveal a curly, auburn haired woman with earth green eyes. 'Hello?' she frowned at him, he was tall, longish sandy brown haired and dark chocolate eyed.

Jasper grinned. Well hello there.'

Annie raised an eyebrow- could this be-?

The guy grinned again. 'I sure hope I've got the right house- your a bit fit.'

Annie sighed.

It was.

'Whatever, just get in before I set your dad on you.'

Jasper frowned. 'Gabe's here?' Annie nodded.

Jasper groaned. 'Why does he always nab the hot ones? Its not fair!'

He walked in and Annie closed the door with a sigh-

Like Father, like Son.

Inside, Abby looked up in surprise as another person walked in.

The big man with lion hair grinned. 'Hello squirt!' Abby frowned. 'Are you a friend too?'

He knelt down in front of her. 'Yeah I am Abby.' he grinned. Abby grinned too. 'Cool!' she said happily.

Annie walked back into the room and asked Gabriel with a sigh-

'Another one of yours?'

He nodded with a grin. 'Yup- thats Jasper.' Annie rolled her eyes. 'Well... It was kinda obvious- especially since he tried chatting me up at the door.

Gabriel scowled, then called to Jasper, who looked up with a smirk.

'Oi! Keep your mittens of my chick!'

Jasper shrugged. 'Whatever!' then he whispered to his two sisters.

'I'd never take one of his castoffs anyway- I know where shes been.'

Carmen and Lyra snorted with laughter, then turned back to Abigail, who was watching them with big green eyes.

Gabriel sighed, then knelt next to his youngest daughter.

'You know your friends Abby? Their your big brother and sisters.'

Abigail's face was blank for a moment, then she giggled happily, clapping her hands.

'Yay!' She exclaimed. Gabriel laughed. 'Are you happy about that?'

Abby nodded, her face just a wide grin.

Jasper laughed. 'Do you want to go up to your room so we can play with your dolls house?' Abigail nodded, and they both vanished.

Carmen laughed now. 'Right little madam eh?' Gabriel let out a low breath. 'You have no idea...'

Upstairs, Abby was staring at Jasper curiously. 'Whats up Squirt?' He asked her. She cocked her head and asked.

'Your wings... they're weird!'

Jasper laughed. 'Shush! We don't want anyone else to notice do we?'

Abby grinned and shook her head, then said.

'Will I ever have any wings Jazza?'

Jasper looked thoughtful, then grinned. 'Ya never know kid.'

Abby grinned. 'I like you Jazza- your fun!' Jasper laughed, then grinned.

'Want to play a little trick on your daddy?'

Abigail grinned cheekily.

'Yes please!'

* * *

**And chapter three! Woop! Jaspers here now! And he's chatting up Annie! Naughty boy... and now he's showing little Abby how to do other tricks-? Gabes in for it now lmao! X Nic**


	4. One Insane Family

Gabriel and Annie escaped to the beach while the kids got acquainted.

'Their good kids.' Annie smiled as they walked, hand-in-hand along the golden sand. Gabriel laughed.

'It hasn't been an easy ride with them.'

He then proceeded to tell her everything- from first meeting Lyra, to when they met Jasper- which wasn't too long ago.

Annie let out a low whistle. 'Man are those kids a handful!'

Gabriel chuckled. 'But their hearts are in the right place, despite all the craziness.' Annie smirked and added. 'Which they get from you.'

Gabriel looked thoughtful. 'I suppose they do.' he laughed. Then she wondered something.

'Hang on- if these kids are Nephilim... does that mean Abby is too?'

Gabriel frowned- that thought hadn't crossed his thoughts before now.

'I dunno- she could be, but remember; your not exactly Pure Human- forgive the Harry Potter reference.'

Annie laughed. 'I guess time will tell, I suppose.'

The sun was setting now, prompting them to return- it was nearly Abby's bedtime, and no doubt all the fun today had worn her out.

How wrong they were.

* * *

_'What the-? What the hell?'_

They had returned... to a gingerbread house with all the candy cane trimmings.

Gabriel groaned- what had they done now?

He and Annie went inside the wafer door and spotted Abby fast asleep on a massive marshmallow. Gabriel sighed, then scowled at the others, who were biting into the "furniture"

'What have you been doing?" He hissed loudly, but not loud enough to wake Abby.

They all pointed to her.

'She did it!' Jasper said, eating his chocolate bar. 'She said you read her "Hansel and Gretal" the other day, and wanted a candy house too.'

The pair groaned- Abigail's powers were really starting to get disturbing now.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, restoring the house back to normal .

Annie walked over to Abby, who was fast asleep on a bean bag, and picked her up into her arms. 'Guess all that candy making wore her out.' she laughed.

The others grinned as Annie went upstairs and put her to bed.

Jasper was grinning- she was a brilliant little apprentice. She understood what he'd said about changing objects-

Like the house for instance.

But the others didn't need to know that fact.

* * *

Carmen yawned, making Gabriel frown. 'Ya have somewhere to stay?' Carmen nodded. 'Yeah, I'm meeting up with Dean.'

_'Dean Winchester?'_

Annie was back, her eyes on the girl curiously. Carmen nodded. 'Yeah, were kinda dating.'

Annie snorted in laughter. 'He failed to mention that! Anything else?'

Carmen grinned. 'oh, Lyra's going out with Sammy boy.'

Now Annie laughed, then turned to Gabriel. 'If your not careful, your kids will marry Winchesters!'

Gabriel scowled. 'I'd rather screw Lucifer than that happening.' he just snarled, making everyone laugh.

Carmen left- Annie teased Gabriel saying she was going to "shack up with Dean" which made him annoyed as Hell.

Lyra and Jasper, however, stayed over, catching up with their father and his "new life"

* * *

In the morning, Lyra awoke suddenly on the sofa due to someone prodding her back.

'Mmnn-?' she blearily said, turning over to see Abby's wide green eyes, and big grin.

'Morning Ly-Ly!' she grinned, climbing into the makeshift bed with her. Lyra put her arm around the little girl and nodded back off- so did Abby.

When Gabriel woke up later on, he first checked on Abby- she wasn't in her bed. So, with a frown, he went downstairs and immediately saw where she was; with Lyra.

He smiled at the pair; he was happy that they'd gotten on so well. Just then, Jasper snored loudly, making him jump.

He sighed and shook his head.

To be honest, he, and his family were insane.

But in a good way.

* * *

**Well, thats the end of our little crossover fic! Hope you all loced it as much as I loved writing it! For you AuntMo^_^ hope you liked it! X Nic**


End file.
